My Girl
by flashpenguin
Summary: Bored from cabin fever and an overdue baby, Pen decides visit the BAU. Okay, who could have known the stork is having the same idea? 7th in the "A Baby Changes Everything Series". COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that I am jumping ahead by posting this story before I finished "Just To Be Loved", but I had to due to an inspiration sent directly from heaven in the form of a little angel. I promise that I haven't forgotten my other stories, but this one is very personal to me.**_

_**Follows "All I Want For Christmas", "This Gift", "Mary, Did You Know?", "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?", "Just To Be Loved", and "Just The Way You Are". Or to just cut to the chase: seventh in the "A Baby Changes Everything Series".**_

_**Song prompt: "My Girl" by The Temptations.**_

_**Dedicated to Addyson Leia. You are truly a gift from God and I am happy to be your nana. Love and blessings for always!**_

**My Girl**

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Penelope Garcia-Morgan felt good. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and life was good. And it would be even better when her little one decided to make her entrance into the world. With an enigmatic smile, she ran her hand over her stomach.

"Good morning, precious," she spoke aloud. "How are you?"

A kick was the only reply.

"You're up early today. Are you hungry?"

Another kick. Pen rubbed the large bump lovingly. It was hard to believe that nine months had come and gone so quickly. _Nine wonderful months_, she corrected, looking down at her left hand at the large ruby stone surrounded by diamond chips.

"So, when are you going to make your appearance?" Pen wondered aloud.

"Talking to yourself again?" Derek's deep voice teased from the doorway. He walked over to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"Just saying good morning to our angel," Pen replied and leaned into Derek's protective touch.

"I was wondering when she is going to make her debut. It has been almost a week since her due date," he murmured into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Well, first babies are notoriously late…"

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read up on it on line."

"Maybe we should schedule another appointment to see what's taking her so long."

Pen snorted. "You worry too much," she teased lovingly.

"Sorry." Derek pulled back. "So, what do you want to do today? Sit around or make an appointment?"

"I'm feeling good. Besides I just had an appointment yesterday. Why don't we go into work and see everyone?" she asked.

"Oh no! I don't want you anywhere near that place!" Derek retorted. "JJ went into labour with Henry there. Emily went into labour with the twins. I am not risking a third push at fate."

Pen stood up. She turned to face him. "JJ had Henry over four years ago. Emily was early. I think I will be safe. Besides, I want to check out my lair and see if my replacement has rearranged everything."

""I'm sure it's fine. Didn't you make Hotch promise that the intern is not supposed to touch anything? Not even the pencils in the cup that you never use?"

"I did, and he did, but after the Kevin Lynch incident that tore through there - and took me a _month_ to rearrange and get back to working order - I'm a little nervous."

"Pen, that was over four years ago. Your office is perfect."

"I still can't find my bag of multi-coloured rubber bands and my troll doll that looks like Strauss," she corrected. "I can only imagine what is going to come up missing this time around since I am going to be gone for three months."

Derek grimaced and shook his head. "Baby Girl… I don't know…"

Pen cupped his cheek. "Oh ye of such little faith. Nothing is going to happen. If Amanda hasn't arrived by now, I think she can wait a couple of hours while I see my friends. Besides, I think Em will be bringing the twins in today." She looked up at her husband with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Derek fought with himself. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the love of his life. But something deep down inside was telling him that going to the BAU was going to be a bad decision. A really _bad _decision. Still…

Amanda was late, so what could it hurt for Pen to go into the office for an hour? Besides, if he didn't take her, it was more than likely she would try to fit herself behind Esther and go by herself. At least if he was with her and anything happened, he could get her out of there right away.

"Okay," he finally relented. "We will go in for one hour so you can see the babies - human and computer - and then we will come home. I mean it: one hour. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Pen hugged Derek tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I promise that nothing is going to happen."

"I still don't know why they couldn't come over here and visit," Derek groused.

"Because we need every good memory we can at that place," she replied. "Babies are good karma."

"What kind of karma will come if Amanda decides to make her debut?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only the best kind, but that isn't going to happen."

Derek leaned down and put his face toward Pen's belly. "Amanda, if you promise to wait to arrive, I will take you and your momma to the BAU. Okay?"

"Ooof!" Pen gasped breathlessly. "I think that was a yes."

Derek watched her face. He remembered the look on JJ's face and the reaction Emily had when they were in full labour. "Are you sure?"

Pen rubbed her belly. "Yes. That was a punch to my kidney. Not nice, little one," she admonished.

"Are you sure? We can put this off for later," he offered.

"Yes. You worry too much," she laughed and walked over to the dresser. Taking out her under things, she made her way to the master bath.

"I worry because I keep feeling that I'm going to be delivering my daughter."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and Reid will be there instead," Pen joked.

"Maybe," Derek agreed. "Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Great. I'll hurry."

"Don't hurry; take your time," he corrected.

Pen stopped and turned around. A wide smile lit up her face. Derek caught his breath. Standing in her oversized nightgown, her blonde hair mussed, her face free of make up and glasses… If he thought she was beautiful before, he couldn't describe how she looked now. He felt his heart fall hard and fast.

"What?" Pen asked.

Derek had to take moment before he could trust himself to speak. "I love you, you know that, right?" he said with a crack in his voice.

Pen's face softened. "I know. I love you, too." Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door softly.  
>******<p>

Fastening the seatbelt, Derek looked over at Pen. "Are you ready?" he asked, his hand paused on the gears.

Pen snapped her belt in place. "Yep!"

"One hour."

"Derek…" Pen reached out and covered his hand with hers.

"One hour," he repeated.

She sighed. "Okay. One hour. But nothing is going to happen."

"Remind me of that when we get back home just the way we are right now," Derek said.

"I will."

Derek started the car. Putting it in gear, he looked both ways, eased slowly into traffic, and drove toward the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pen and Derek show up to the BAU - as does the rest of the team. Now that all the players are in place, let the show begin!_

_Thanks to onetreefan for the old wives' tale._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. _

**My Girl**

Stepping off the elevator, Derek guided Pen into the bullpen. The hustle and bustle surrounded them. Derek drew his pregnant wife closer to his side.

"Is Hotch here?" he asked rhetorically.

A noise caught Pen's ear. Looking up, she saw movement in Hotch's office. "Oh! There they are!" Pen let out a squeal of delight, moving as quickly as her stomach would let her toward the stairs.

"Baby Girl!" Derek ordered. "Pen! Wait!" He followed behind her. "What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be climbing stairs!"

Climbing to the top, Pen paused to catch her breath. "I'm pregnant; not dying. I can climb stairs." Putting her hand over her heart, she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, taking in her suddenly ashen face.

She held up her hand. "I'm okay. That just wiped me out a little bit. Whew! Okay, now to see those babies!"

Waddling to Hotch's office, Pen announced. "Where are my babies?"

"What are you doing here?" JJ cried as she grabbed Pen in a tight hug. "I thought you were supposed to be resting and waiting for Amanda to get here?"

"Pen!" Em got up from the couch and flew over to her friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at home! Oh, let me look at you!" she continued in a rush.

"I had to come see the babies. I didn't know JJ was going to be here, too. Oh, angel, you look great!" Pen cried. She pressed an index finger to the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry; I get emotional over the silliest of things."

"It's okay," Em replied, "I get the same way." Pulling back, she took in Pen from head to toe. "So, Amanda is still determined to do things her way?"

"I guess she gets it from both parents." Pen rested her hand on her stomach.

"Funny how that has been a trait all of our children have inherited," Em remarked dryly.

"Can I see those babies?" Pen begged. "Please?"

"Sure…"

Pen hurried over to where Dave and Hotch stood with the dual baby carries.

"Hello, Princess," Derek greeted. "Pen said you might be here today." He swept her up into a large hug.

"Hi, Derek. I didn't think you _and_ Pen were going to be here today," Em returned, pulling back to look at him.

"Actually, she wanted to make sure her lair was still in one piece," Derek interjected. He turned to wrap JJ in a hug. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm good. I thought you were keeping PG at home until the big event."

"I didn't have much of a choice. She wanted to see you and the babies. Personally, I think that she should be at home resting, but she wanted to be here. Between her godchildren and her computers…" He let out a heavy breath.

"I'm going to check on Pen," JJ excused herself.

"Dave and I were going to bring Claire and Tony over," Em offered. "As soon as we were finished here."

"I wish you had." Derek watched as Pen lifted Claire up and held her close. The image of Pen holding their daughter flashed through his mind.

Em watched him for a moment. "Derek?" she called out. "Derek, are you still here?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about the baby."

"I know. So, what brings you here?" Em asked.

"Pen was worried about her 'lair'. I guess after what Kevin did to it, she still gets antsy when anyone gets too close. She isn't normally…obsessive compulsive."

Em patted his arm. "She's 'nesting'; it's normal."

"She ran the dishwasher for two forks and two plates," Derek groused. "She swept the carpet with a broom…after she vacuumed it for nearly an hour."

"I washed every window in the house - twice!" Em admitted. "And I washed all the baby clothes and sheets four times - twice on hot, twice on cold - in one day!"

"Between your water bill and my electric bill, I don't know how we are going to afford babies when all's said and done."

"But it's worth it." Em smiled and watched the scene by Hotch's desk. Dave was holding Tony and her heart nearly burst with love. She felt so blessed.

"Yes it is."

"Hey, Derek!" Hotch greeted. "I'm surprised you are here. I thought I told Pen to take this week off to concentrate on having the baby."

"Has anyone ever successfully told Penelope Garcia what to do?" Derek joked.

"You have a point there. Well, you came at a good time."

"I noticed. Where are Jack and Henry?"

"At my mother's, getting spoiled," JJ replied.

"I'm not looking forward to that with my mother," Em said.

"It comes with the territory," Derek answered.

"Tell me that when your mother and sisters get hold of Amanda," she teased.

"Oh he-…" Derek stopped as Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Oh heck no," he corrected.

Em laughed. "You keep thinking that."

Silently they watched Pen interact with both sets of twins.

"I wish I had a camera," Em whispered while her friend and godmother to her daughter lifted JJ's son into her arms and talked to him. Tears of happiness filled her eyes.

Derek looked at his watch. "Baby Girl," he called out. "Your hour is coming to a head. If you still want to check out your computer babies before we leave, we need to get moving."

"Five more minutes," Pen pleaded, tucking Ben into the crook of her neck and holding him close.

"You promised one hour," he reminded. "We need to get home."

"No desire to deliver your daughter at the BAU?" Dave joked.

"That promise I made Christmas morning still stands," Derek reaffirmed. "My days of delivering babies are over."

"You helped JJ push," Dave corrected. "Hotch and I helped deliver."

"And you make excellent mid-wives, but that's not for me. Let Reid do it; he's the one with six degrees."

"Eight," Reid corrected from the doorway.

"Hey brainiac, I didn't think I'd see you here today." The two men shook hands.

"Got a break during class, so I thought I'd stop by and see the babies before I went to lunch." Reid looked over the scene. "She's a natural," he nodded toward Pen.

"I just wish Amanda would hurry and get here," Derek said.

"First babies are notoriously slow…" Reid began.

"Pen already told me."

"There is an 'old wives' tale' about pizza and sex," Em offered.

Derek grimaced. "I don't think I want to hear this."

"If you eat pizza and have sex, an overdue baby will come right away."

"I'll keep that in mind to use tonight." Derek checked his watch again. "Come on Pen."

Pen kissed Ben and handed him to JJ. "I'll be seeing you guys soon. Maybe tomorrow if Amanda decides she still isn't ready to show up." Hugging Dave and JJ, she walked over to the trio.

"Em said she'd bring the babies over instead."

Pen squealed with delight. "That's wonderful!" She paused, and then frowned. "I'm going to have to clean."

Derek groaned inwardly. "We'll worry about that later. I want to get you home."

"I want to see my computers," Pen pouted.

"Okay," Derek relented. "But we are taking the elevator down. No stairs."

"I'm heading that way; I'll go with you," Reid announced. He kissed Em and JJ. "Take care. I'll see you after class."

"Don't corrupt too many minds," JJ teased and ruffled his hair lovingly.

Derek took Pen's hand. "Come on."

"You worry too much," Pen told him.

"For good reason. Once I get you home, I'll calm down. I promise." Derek tried to quell his nervous energy.

Making their good-byes, the three agents walked to the elevator. Stepping inside, Reid pushed the button.

"Get over that fear of elevators yet?" He glanced at Derek.

"I don't have a fear. I hate elevators," Derek corrected frimly. "There is a big difference."

"I can't believe my big, fearless hubby hates elevators," Pen chuckled, then blinked hard. "Oh!" she gasped. Her hand flew to her back.

"Pen, what's wrong?" Derek demanded.

Rubbing her back, she leaned against the cool metal wall. "Noth- Oh!"

Before either man could speak, the elevator came to a sudden halt.

"Oh hell no!" Derek shouted. He frantically pushed buttons. "This isn't happening."

Reid looked at his friends in confusion. "What is happening?"

"Pen's in labour."

"What?"

"No, I'm not," Pen contradicted.

"Hotch! Hotch!" Derek shouted again, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I don't think he can hear you; elevators are pretty well insulated," Reid informed matter of fact.

"Great! That's all I need right now - a lesson in elevators. Hotch! Can you hear me?" Derek started banging on the door.

A weird hum filled the air. They watched in stunned silence as the lights flickered twice, then went out. Suddenly a gush of water covered the small floor.

"Oh, that's not good," Reid commented.

"No," Derek corrected. "It's worse."


	3. Chapter 3

_Long ago I heard a saying "Babies come when they want to". Looks like Amanda Morgan-Garcia is about to prove that saying correct._

**My Girl**

The lights flickered twice, then went out in Hotch's office. For a brief moment the area was thrown into pitch black darkness before the emergency lights kicked on.

"What was that?" Em cried out in surprise. Instinctively she held Claire closer.

"We lost power," Hotch remarked. "JJ, are you alright?" he asked as one of the babies began crying. He reached for his wife in the dark. Touching her soft hand, he let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'm fine," JJ assured. "Emily, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Em replied calmly. "Shhh," she comforted the baby. "It's okay."

"Do we have a line out?" Dave asked.

Hotch picked up the phone. "It's dead."

"What do we do?" JJ asked.

"We wait," Dave answered. "The lights should kick on any second."

"How long is that going to take?" Em wondered.

"It depends on how widespread the outage is," Hotch. "It could be minutes…or hours," he added as an afterthought.

"Where is Pen?" JJ asked.

A figure ran into the office. "Agent Hotchner," the agent called out breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"You're needed down in the bullpen. We have a situation."

"What situation?" Hotch asked.

"This could be interesting," Dave said sarcastically.

"The elevator is stuck and apparently Agents Morgan and Reid are on it."

"Is Pen with them?" Em asked.

"We think she's in labour," the young agent replied.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Em and JJ cried out. Frightened by the outburst, the babies started crying. The women tried to soothe them as their wails filled the quiet room.

"Dave go down and see what you can do; I'll call the EMS," Hotch directed.

"It's already been done," the unnamed agent replied over his shoulder as he rushed out of the office, Dave close on his heels.

Guided by the red lights, Dave hurried down the stairs. Pushing his way through the crowd, he stood in front of the elevator doors. The emergency lights cast an eerie glow around the large open space.

"What's being done to get these open?" Dave asked one of the agents who was trying to pull the doors apart.

"We're trying," the unidentified agent gasped as he tugged harder. Another agent came over with a crow bar.

"Derek!" Dave called out. "Are you down there?"

"Rossi! Get us the hell out of here, now!" came the angry muffled response.

"Is Penelope down there?"

"I'm here, Boss," Pen cheerily replied.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I'd be better if these two men weren't freaking out about my water breaking," she answered.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked as he came up beside his friend.

"They're in there, and Penelope is in labour. It seems her water just broke."

"What's being done to get them out of there?" Hotch asked out loud.

"The EMS and firefighters are on their way," someone supplied.

"She could have the baby in that time. Dave, give me a hand here," Hotch requested as he stepped over to help the agents open the doors. With everything they had, the four men managed to pry the heavy doors apart.

"Derek?" Hotch called out. "We got the doors open. Help is on the way."

"I don't think we're going to have time, Hotch," Derek replied. "Pen's in labour."

"My water broke," Pen corrected. "That doesn't mean anything."

"She's right," Reid added. "A woman's water can break but it could be hours before the baby arrives."

"Great! You just cursed us!" Derek pounded on the door again. "Hotch, get us out of here!"

"Derek, calm down. Reid is right; it could be hours before Amanda arrives," Hotch ordered sharply.

"Not with the way my luck has been going when it comes to BAU babies. I'm a profiler, not a midwife."

"Technically, you aren't a midwife. You helped JJ push; Hotch delivered Ben," Reid supplied.

"Yeah, while you played with dinosaurs on the couch with Henry and Jack," Derek shot back.

"Not by my choice. Besides, you were out of town when Emily went into labour."

"So were you," Derek's voice rose in pitch.

"Derek! Reid!" Pen admonished. "Enough!"

Chastened, the two men stood in awkward silence. The sound of a cell phone filled the air. Derek reached in and pulled the small device out of his jeans pocket. Flipping it open, he pressed intercom. "Hotch, tell me that we are getting out of here in the next five minutes," he growled.

"They're doing everything they can. How are you doing?"

"Not good."

"I'm fine, Boss," Garcia called out.

"Are you in labour?" Dave's voice came over the line.

"Not yet, but…" Pen started, then gasped.

"Baby Girl," Derek called out in fear. "What's wrong? Talk to me!" He thrust the phone at Reid and rushed over to his wife. "Are you alright?"

"That hurt. Bad," she replied.

"Pen?" JJ called out. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, Jayje; I'm here." Pen closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than being suspended by a long, thick cable seven stories from the ground.

"Are you breathing?"

"I'm trying. The two knuckleheads down here are sucking up all the much needed oxygen with their arguing over who delivered who and when." She shot a glare at Reid and Derek.

"Are you having contractions?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet," Pen replied. A twinge in her lower belly stopped her. "Where is Em?"

"With the babies," Dave said.

"Is the power out all over?" Derek asked.

"A transformer blew. Blame the heat wave."

Derek groaned. "Great. It could be _hours_ before we get out of here."

"Derek, do you remember which floor you passed when the power went out?" Hotch asked.

"The fourth…I think. Why?"

"It will help us locate you when help arrives."

"If they get here before the baby does," he grumbled.

"Stop that!" Pen ordered. "I'm not in labour. This baby is not coming. I swear…" She stopped in mid sentence. Derek watched her face by the light of the low watt emergency light.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

Pen swallowed. Hard. "Spencer, of the eight degrees you have, do any of them include delivering babies?" she asked as a sharp pain gripped her hard and left her breathless. Reaching out, she grabbed Reid's hand in hers, holding it tight in a vice like grip.

"My…hand," Reid gasped. He tried to break free. "Ow!"

"Answer me! Have you delivered a baby?" Pen repeated slow and deliberate. "Ever?"

"Once. Why?"

"That gives you one up on Derek," she replied.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Hotch demanded angrily.

"Penelope…what is happening?" JJ's voice came over the phone.

Letting out her breath as the pain passed, Pen felt a cold sweat cover her skin. The urge to throw up overwhelmed her, then passed.

"Pen, talk to me!" Derek demanded.

"Amanda is coming," Pen stated simply and slid down to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Help is on the way, but so is Amanda. Who will get there first?_

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks! _

**My Girl**

Slowly, Pen slid down to the floor.

"Morgan," Hotch's voice came over the line. "What is going on? Reid…someone talk to me!"

Morgan tried to hold on to Pen, but was pulled down beside her. "Pen…Baby Girl…did you just say that Amanda is coming?"

"Y-y-yes," she stammered as a wave of pain hit her hard and fast. "Oh God, Derek," she breathed, "it hurts; it really hurts."

"I know," Derek comforted.

"No you don't," she contradicted. "JJ does, but you don't."

"Pen?" JJ spoke up, her voice coming through the speaker like a blessing from heaven.

"JJ?" Pen called out between gasps. "I'm scared." Another pain gripped her and held.

"I know, honey. It's going to be okay," JJ gently comforted.

"No. I want you down here," Pen sobbed.

"Honey…"

"I want JJ," Pen gasped as the contraction finally passed leaving her breathless. "I want JJ."

Derek brushed his wife's hair back from her face. Smiling tenderly, he tried not to show that he was just as scared as she was…maybe even more so. "Baby Girl," he comforted, "you still have me and Reid."

Pen turned her head back and forth in denial. "That is why I want JJ."

"How far apart are the contractions?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Derek admitted.

"I want to push!" Pen groaned.

"No," JJ commanded. "Breathe. Focus on something and breath."

Swallowing hard, Pen closed her eyes and tried to focus beyond the pain. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal.

"That's better," she sighed.

"Do you think it was a false alarm?" Reid asked relief was in his tone.

"I don't know. One thing I've learned about the BAU babies - when they make up their mind about coming, nothing is going to stop them." Derek remarked dryly.

"Pen? How are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"Better…I think. I don't have to push."

"Are you focusing?"

"Yep." Her eyes leveled on Derek.

"Hey! What is that look?" he demanded.

"This is your fault!"

Derek blinked. Hard. "My fault?" he repeated. "How do you figure? I wanted you to stay home."

"But you didn't talk me out of it," she whined.

"Are you crazy? I did everything but chain you to the bedroom!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" Pen returned hotly. Tears filled her eyes and broke free to run down her cheeks.

"Derek?" Reid said. "This might be the right time…"

"Go away! I don't want you here," Pen sobbed.

"Derek?" Hotch called out.

"What do you want, Hotch?"

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" the Unit Chief asked.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Well, you'd better start thinking. That baby is coming and Reid is going to need you…"

"Honestly, Hotch, I think I might be able to do this without him," Reid called out.

"Thanks, boy genius, for the vote of confidence," Derek shot out.

"I can do this on my own," Pen sniffled. "I don't need either one of you."

"Baby Girl…" Derek began.

"Not your baby girl; get out of here!" She shooed the two men away with her hand.

"I guess you may have forgotten that we are stuck in an elevator. None of us are going anywhere," Derek returned lightly.

"Hotch? Is there any way to get JJ or Emily down here?" Pen whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Penelope," Hotch replied.

"What about Rossi?"

"Sorry, Kitten, but it looks like you're stuck with Abbot and Costello," Dave answered.

Pen leaned her head back and sighed heavily. "I'm so screwed." Sniffling back the tears, she looked at the two men in front of her. "Yep. I am."

"How long has it been?" Hotch asked.

"A little over five minutes," Reid said. "I think we may have averted a crisis."

Derek knelt down beside Pen. "You passed the five minute mark. This may have been a false alarm."

Pen nodded. "I think so. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"When are they going to get us out of here?" Derek asked.

Before Hotch could answer, a loud yelp came over the phone. "OW!"

"What is going on down there?" Hotch demanded.

"Another contraction is coming on!" Pen gasped.

"You're…breaking…my…hand," Derek groaned between pants as Pen's grip tightened with each second that passed slowly.

"Would you rather I hold on to your neck?" she gasped.

"How…much longer?" Derek asked as he tried to breathe thru the pain.

"I think…" Pen started, then stopped to catch her breath. "I think it's almost done. Oh. That hurt. That hurt more than the last one." She rubbed her stomach.

"You're telling me," Derek mumbled under his breath as he shook his hand to get the feeling back.

"Seven minutes," Reid spoke up.

"You realize this baby is going to come before they can get them out of there?" Hotch whispered to Dave and JJ.

"I know," Rossi whispered back.

"And you realize that Garcia may be the only person walking out of this in one piece," Hotch continued.

"Maybe JJ can spin it so the jury will believe it was justifiable homicide," Dave replied.

"Not funny, Dave."

"I was being serious. What is taking them so long?" Dave scanned the area.

As if on command, the rescue team rushed into the bull pen.

"Who is Agent Hotchner?" the older man asked. Decked out in the yellow jacket and pants, his uniform looked orange under the red emergency lights.

"I'm Agent Hotchner."

"Chief Gurdinski. We got a call that there are people trapped in the elevator."

"Three of them. One is pregnant and in labour," Hotch replied.

"Any idea where they might be trapped?"

"Between the fourth and fifth floor. We got the door open and we've been communicating with them by phone. So far, everyone's been calm, but the contractions are about seven minutes apart," Hotch relayed.

Gurdinski turned to his team. "Mendes and Jones, I want you to go down to the fourth floor and start setting up there. Michaels, go with the paramedics and get set up to receive this baby. I'm going to check in with the electrician and see if there is a by pass auxiliary that we can use to restore power."

"I'll go with you," Hotch offered. He tossed his phone to Dave. "Stay here and help coach Garcia. Jen, see if you can help restore some sanity down there before Amanda arrives." Quickly he rushed out of the bullpen.

"Maybe Amanda will hold on until they can get the power on," JJ whispered.

"One could hope," Dave remarked.

Before JJ could answer, a scream filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A touching moment between Derek and Pen reveals that the apple won't be falling too far from the tree.**_

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks! _

**My Girl**

"What the hell was that?" Rossi asked.

"Pen? Pen, are you there? Talk to me!" JJ demanded into the phone.

"I - I can't," Pen replied between gasps. She grasped both of Derek's hands as though her life depended on it.

"Breathe, Pen. In. Out. In. Out."

"I'm trying."

"Find a spot on the wall…something…anything, and focus on it," JJ commanded.

Pen tried to catch her breath. "Spot. Jayje…I see a lot of spots," she replied vaguely. Her head lulled to the side.

"Pen!" Derek shouted. "What is happening? Wake up!" He lightly slapped her cheeks.

"She's hyperventilating," JJ replied. "Stimulate her by rubbing her hands or her feet. If you can, rub her back. Don't let her pass out," she ordered.

Derek did as he was told. "Come back, Angel. Come on," he encouraged. "Breathe. You can do it."

Pen opened her eyes slowly. "No, Derek, I don't think I can. I don't want to do this."

"Honey, you don't have a choice at this point." Derek smoothed her hair back. "It's getting warm in here. Reid," he called out, "get that folder over here and fan her."

"Is she okay?" JJ asked. A loud murmur went through the crowd outside the elevator shaft.

"It's getting really hot down here, Jen. We need some air…something to help us cool down. Quick!"

"Someone find a fan," JJ directed.

"I think there's one in the utility closet," Dave said. "Anderson, come with me." He snapped his fingers and ran out the double doors.

Within minutes the large fan was placed at the opening of the shaft and pointed down toward the metal box.

"Is that helping?" Dave asked into the phone.

"I can feel something. Is that better, Pen?" Derek asked.

"A little,' she whispered. "How did I end up here?"

"What do you mean?" Derek wondered.

"You and me. Right here."

"Fate," he replied simply.

"Fate dictated that I have our daughter in an unair-conditioned elevator in the Hoover Building with FBI agents hanging on to every word?" Pen asked. Tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to a pregnant woman," Derek said.

Pen's dark brown eyes searched his. "Oh really? I would say this is pretty close."

"Not quite. You know my dad was a Chicago cop, right?" Derek asked. Pen nodded. "He and my mom fell in love the moment they met…kind of like when I met you. Anyway, I was a surprise. From the moment I was conceived until the moment I came, I always had to make an entrance."

"So it was inherited," Pen teased, grateful for the distraction.

Derek continued to stroke her back. "I guess so. My dad could make an entrance walking into Wrigley Field. Anyway, my mom thought she was going to have six more weeks with me when her water broke. She was in the shower when it happened. She had heard that babies are notoriously slow - especially first ones, so she thought she had time." Derek applied more pressure to the small of Pen's back.

"That feels good," Pen whispered. "So what happened?" she prompted.

"She called my dad at work. He was working the beat on the west side when the call came thru. His partner, Derek Maloney, drove him to the apartment to pick my mom up and take her to CCH…Cook County Hospital," he supplied as an afterthought. "And everything was good…until they go caught in traffic on the highway."

"Does this story have a happy ending?"

"I'm not finished, Mama. Anyway, my dad was in the driver's seat while Officer Maloney helped my mom. He had delivered two of his children and Dad thought he was as close to a midwife as he could get if they didn't get to the hospital. The traffic came to a stop and Dad tried to get thru. He flashed his lights and sounded the siren, but traffic was at a stand still. There was a wreck - a bad one - up ahead. He tried to radio in that he needed a bus, but where would it go? He couldn't turn around…and to top things off, I was sliding into home for a touchdown."

"You can't slide into home for a touchdown," Reid corrected.

"Who's telling the damn story here?" Derek replied.

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't 'just saying'; keep that folder moving to cool Pen down," he ordered. "It was an analogy. I wanted to see if Pen was paying attention."

"I was. Football and baseball," Pen said. Her body began to twinge. "Derek, you stopped."

Derek felt her tighten up. "Are you okay?"

"It's a contraction, but keep talking," she panted. "It helps."

"Okay. So, here they were - two cops and a lady…all just kids themselves - and a baby on the way. They are stuck in traffic, snow falling, and it's winter in Chicago. My mom couldn't wait any longer. So, as my dad's partner coached my mom, my dad delivered me. He said that I entered the world kicking and screaming - like I had to make everyone know I was there. Officer Maloney did what he had to do, and as soon as he cut the cord, my dad wrapped me up in his service coat and handed me to my mom. Here it was twenty degrees and she was frightened and scared and cold…but the moment she held me, she said she looked at me and said 'So, you are the one whose been using my bladder as their personal trampoline. Hi, baby.' She said I stopped crying that second."

Pen wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "What are you trying to say?" she sniffled.

"That my mother had me under stressful conditions and managed to survive and I turned out okay. This may not be a snow storm and stuck in Chicago traffic, but we sure as hell aren't going any where any time soon…but Reid and I will bring this baby into the world and she will be worth everything you're going thru."

"I hate you," Pen sobbed.

Derek kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"But I love you too."

"I know. How is the massage? Is it helping?"

"No. It was, but not now. I don't think she is going to wait." Pen turned around in the cramped area. "I have to lay down." Reid rushed over to help. "JJ, are you still there?" she asked.

"I'm still here," JJ choked out, wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

"I wanted to make sure."

"Now what do I do?" Derek asked.

"You need to check Pen and see how far she's dilated," JJ answered. "Stick your fingers…"

"I know what to do; Rossi already showed me." Derek grimaced at the memory. Unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off and placed it over Pen's knees for privacy. "Turn your head, Reid."

Perplexed, Reid did as he was told.

"How much?" JJ asked.

"I hope you are ready to become an aunt again, because Pen needs to push."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Only a couple of more chapters after this one. The stage is set for Amanda's debut but Pen is having second thoughts...until the voice of reason gets through to her. **_

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks! _

**My Girl**

"_I hope you are ready to become an aunt again, because Pen needs to push." _

Derek's words reverberated through the elevator and the bullpen. It was official: Amanda Morgan was going to make her debut and no power outage or attempt from the rescue team to get the elevator to work again was going to stop her.

Derek said a quick prayer as he looked around the small, cramped quarters. What he'd give for a First Aid Kit…or even a bottle of hand sanitizer right now. But that couldn't be helped. He had to focus on what he had…which amounted to zero.

"Reid, I'm going to need your help. You are going to have to tell me what to do."

"I've only delivered one baby…and that was simulated," Reid confessed. He knelt down on the thin carpeted metal floor. It dawned on him that this moment was nothing like what they had taught in the First Aid class he had taken. Emergency delivery had always been taught as a last resort, and even then it was expected that the paramedics would arrive in time.

But not now.

Reid tried to think quickly. They had nothing to bring a baby into the world, and it didn't take eight degrees to figure out that the odds were against them.

"Simulated or not, you're still a doctor and you know a hell of a lot more than I do about this. Talk to me; what do I do?" Derek asked.

"If she is dilated enough to push, the contractions are going to come one on top of the other. Make sure that there is something to keep the baby from touching the floor." Quickly Reid unbuttoned his shirt. He handed it over. "Use this."

Derek laid the material on the floor.

Reid got behind Pen and rested her body against his. "You're going to have to work with me," he soothed.

"This really hurts," Pen remarked, a sob catching on her breath.

"We're almost done," Derek encouraged.

"No we're not," Pen argued.

"Don't argue with me. You are going to have to listen to Reid and believe me no matter how bad the pain is."

A contraction tore through Pen with a force so strong she nearly came up off the floor. Grabbing Reid's hands, she held on as though her life depended on it. Trying to be brave, she clenched her teeth as tears ran from her eyes and sweat poured down her face.

"Pen, talk to me. What is happening?" JJ asked.

"She's having strong contractions, Jen," Derek replied.

"Focus and breathe," JJ encouraged.

"I - I - I c-c-can't. It…it really, really hurts," Pen gasped as she tried to focus on anything but the feeling of her body being torn in two.

"I know, honey, but you have to breathe. Is it almost done?"

"Yeah." Pen tried to catch her breath. "That was a bad one."

"I know. On the next one, you are going to need to push," JJ said.

"I can't. It hurts."

"It's going to keep hurting until you get that baby out," JJ replied.

"I can wait for the paramedics. I need drugs. I want the epidural."

"No time for that, Mama; you are going to have to push. I can feel Amanda's head and even if you want to wait, she doesn't," Derek said seriously.

"I don't want to be here."

"Welcome to the crowd. Now push!"

"I hate you!" Pen bit out as Reid helped her bear down. At the count of ten, he let her lie back.

"Good. Keep pushing."

The minutes passed slowly as Pen did as she was told. Leaning back against Reid, Pen tried to relax. The world was spinning, she was exhausted, and the pain was more than she dared to admit.

"Pen? Are you okay?" Reid asked as he brushed the damp locks from Pen's face.

"I didn't think it was going to hurt so much. Nothing I read said it was going to hurt this much," Pen panted. She tried licking her lips but found her mouth dry. "I need a drink of water," she croaked.

"I'll get you water as soon as we get Amanda here," Derek said. He cursed the red lights that cast an eerie glow in the room. They gave just enough light to see your surroundings but not much else.

"Derek, what's happening?" JJ asked fearfully.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. Not a damn thing is happening. Pen is pushing and nothing is happening."

"Let me try shifting her," Reid offered. "You're going to have to work with me here," he told Derek. "I'll pull her up under the arms, but you'll have to shift her hips. Think you can do that?"

"Let me know when."

"On three…one…two…three." Together the men shifted Pen into a more upright position. "On the next contraction, I'll help bear down with her. That should get the head out."

"I feel another contraction coming," Pen moaned. Her body hurt so much and all she wanted to do was take a shower.

"You think you can work with us?" Reid asked. Pen nodded wordlessly. "Good girl. Okay, let's push." He leaned her forward as his hands pushed down on her abdomen. "That's it…keep pushing. Come on!"

"I can't!" Pen shouted.

"Yes you can!" Reid snapped back.

Grunting and groaning, Pen centered all of her energies on pushing out her daughter. Letting out a loud shout, she gave one last push.

"The head is out!" Derek shouted. A loud cheer came over the phone.

"Is the phone still on?" Pen asked as she collapsed against Reid.

"JJ is on the other line," Derek replied.

"With the rest of the BAU."

"Probably the whole FBI building," Reid corrected.

"What do I do now?" Derek asked. He was only half paying attention to the sound from the phone.

"Sweep the mouth and make sure there is nothing inside that she can choke on."

Derek did as he was directed. "Okay."

"The next push is going to get the shoulders out. This is going to hurt."

"No shit Sherlock!" Pen snapped. "So far it's done nothing but hurt! Maybe one of you should be having the baby and I'll coach instead."

"I didn't mean it like that," Reid defended.

"How did you mean it?" Pen asked.

"Reid, let it go," Derek interjected. "Trust me. Now what do I do?" he asked trying to get the attention turned back to Amanda.

"On the next contraction, see if you can get a shoulder out."

"Okay."

More minutes passed as the trio worked tirelessly to free Amanda.

"I give up!" Pen announced. "I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home."

Derek wiped the sweat from his eyes. "We're almost there."

"No. No more."

"Kitten?" Dave's voice came over the phone.

"Boss?" Pen looked around.

"Are you giving up?" Dave asked incredulously.

"I can't do it."

"Bullshit, Kitten. You survived the worst life could offer, and you are going to survive this. Amanda is counting on you to do the right thing," he growled angrily.

The silence that followed was deafening.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just to clarify a couple of chapters ago, I wrote that Derek was the oldest of the Morgan children. Maybe he is - maybe he isn't. That is one of the wonderful things about creative license: you can set the character to fit the scene…any scene for any story. As for why I stopped where I did…well, as I kept writing, the story took a different turn than what I had planned, so I chose to break it in two. _

**My Girl**

"Boss…"

"Don't 'Boss' me, Garcia. I want you to push that baby out. That's an order. Don't make me write you up when they get you out of there," Dave ordered in a tone no one had ever heard before. "Do I make myself clear? Don't make me come down there!"

"Yes, Boss."

"When Derek and Reid tell you to push, I want you to give it all you can. Do you hear me?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Boss."

Stunned silent the trio waited for a moment.

"You heard Rossi," Derek said, breaking the silence, "let's get this baby out. Come on, Pen, give it all you got. I know you can do it."

Pen swallowed hard. "Okay," she nodded.

"On the next contraction, push. I mean really push," Reid directed.

"Okay. Here it comes."

"I wish I had a light to work with," Derek mumbled under his breath. He didn't care about the elevator not moving, but he needed to see what he was doing. _"Please God," _he prayed in a whispered tone, _"give us some light to work with."_

"On three," Reid encouraged. "One. Two. Three."

"I feel something," Derek called out as his hand blindly felt the mass slide out of Pen's body. Slimy and warm - maybe it was his years of playing football - instinctively he caught the baby. "She's here! She's here!" Unashamed, he let the tears roll down his cheeks. The loud cheering from upstairs filtered through the phone.

Suddenly the lights came on. Blinking from the harsh light that shone down from the ceiling, it took a moment for them to get their bearings.

Looking down at the tiny human in his hands, Derek stared for a moment. "Reid," he called out. One word in one desperate tone said everything. In a moment the young doctor was beside the new father.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Pen looked at the men. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why isn't Amanda crying?"

"It's okay," Derek assured though his heart was pounding so loud he could barely hear what he said.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" Pen repeated. She tried to hold the tears back as fear spread through her body.

"Derek," Dave called out. "Talk to me. What is going on?"

"The cord's wrapped around Amanda's neck," Derek choked out. He held the baby as Reid quickly removed the umbilical cord.

"Derek…" Pen cried. Her eyes searched her husband's for an answer.

Immediately his FBI and police training kicked in. Pushing the fear down, Derek covered Amanda's nose and mouth and breathed into her lungs. Lifting his head, he counted to five and repeated the process. The seconds ticked by slowly. "Come on, Amanda," he whispered in her ear. "Show me what you got." One more breath.

As if she heard her daddy's plea, Amanda's body tensed up and then she let out a wail that could be heard through out the Hoover Building.

Derek openly wept. "There you go, little one. Let it out. Let it out."

"Hold her while I tie off the cord," Reid ordered. Reaching down, he unlaced his shoes. Quickly he tied two knots in the long cord. Satisfied, he picked up the shirt lying over Pen's knees. "Here," he offered and wrapped the baby snugly. Amanda continued to voice her anger and frustration.

"Let me see her," Pen pleaded.

"You want the honours?" Derek asked Reid. Before the doctor could speak, Derek placed the bundle in his arms.

Moving back over to Pen, Reid handed the wailing baby over to her. "Here you go."

Reaching up. Pen took the baby. Parting the cotton material, she looked down at the beautiful face of her newborn daughter. The start had been rough, but now the cries seemed like the sound of angels singing.

"Hey there," Pen greeted through her tears. "Hi Amanda," she cooed. Hearing her mother's voice, Amanda settled down. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus on the face of where the voice came from.

"Hi Precious," Pen continued. "So, you're the one who's been using my kidneys as her personal punching bag."

A huge jolt shook the elevator.

"Derek! What's happening?" Pen cried out.

"I think they got this thing working," he replied. "Reid, when this thing stops, go out and tell them what happened."

"Got it."

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"Not again," Derek groaned.

Long torturous moments later the doors pulled open.

"Derek!" Hotch called out. "Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine, Hotch. We are going to need paramedics."

"They're right here." Hotch knelt down beside Pen. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good."

"We're going to get you both to the hospital, okay?"

Pen nodded. Reid quickly filled the paramedics in about Amanda's delivery.

Within seconds the elevator was filled with paramedics. One person took Amanda, while another fitted Pen with an IV. Quickly they loaded her on a stretcher. After being in the hot box, the cool air caused her to shiver uncontrollably. Someone covered her with a blanket.

"Where are they taking my baby?" Pen asked as she watched two people wheel a plastic see thru box on to the elevator next to where the event had gone down.

"They are going to take her via helicopter to GW. We're going to meet them there," Derek replied. Instinctively he grabbed Pen's hand and held it tight. He looked down at the woman who was now the mother of his child. Her eyes were tired, her hair hung in limp strings, and tear tracks ran down her flushed cheeks, but never had she been so beautiful.

"Okay."

"Do you want JJ to go with you?" Hotch asked.

Pen looked at the Unit Chief and then at her husband. "Can I take Reid instead?"

Hotch patted her shoulder. "Sure." He turned toward the young agent. "Good job Reid."

Reid looked down and then up. "Thanks Hotch."

"We have to move her," the first responder commented.

"Go ahead. We'll meet you at the hospital later." Hotch turned on his heel and walked away. A wide smile was on his face and tears were in his eyes.

Carefully the stretcher was wheeled into the empty elevator. As the button was pushed, the trio held their breath.

"Reid?" Pen asked tiredly. Her hand reached for his. Grabbing it, she held on tight.

"Yes, Garcia?"

"Thank you," she whispered vaguely. She was so tired.

Looking up, Reid's eyes met Derek's.

"Thank you," Derek repeated in a choked whisper.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Reid tried to think of a reply but his brain came up empty. Looking at the sleeping woman who held his hand, and the man who was his best friend, he nodded.

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

_**All good stories must come to an end, and this one is no exception. It's funny how when I started "A Baby Changes Everything" I never realized how close to home it was going to hit. Like the characters in the story, I thought I had it all, but one little angel decided to change things up. I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**This story will forever be dedicated to my angels: Alii, Becky, Michaela, Tracia, and the littlest angel of all-Addyson Leia. Blood makes not a family, love does.**_

_**Song prompt: "My Girl" by The Temptations.**_

**My Girl**

A tiny cry came from the pink blanket. Pen smiled and shifted the baby in her arms. Alone in one of the antechambers, she quietly nursed her daughter.

Lifting the infant to her shoulder, Pen patted Amanda's back. A loud resounding burp filled the air.

"There you go, Precious," she greeted. "Feel better? I bet you do!" She traced a finger along the soft rosy cheek and breathed in the unique scent of new baby. "Today is your big day. We are going to baptize you along with your cousins. I hope you don't mind sharing your day, but we wanted to make it a special one."

Amanda gurgled in reply.

"Your Grandma Fran is here - along with your daddy's sisters," Pen continued. "They are coming home with us when this is over. And that means that I won't have a chance to hold you."

Amanda gurgled again.

A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Pen?" Reid's voice called out. Pen looked up to see the young agent standing in the doorway holding a present.

"Hi! Come on in!" she invited.

"Derek said you wanted to talk to me?" he confessed.

"I hope you don't mind. Come in and close the door."

Reid stepped in the room and closed the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore isn't exactly the word I want to use, but they haven't invented one to describe having your insides pulled inside out and feeling like they were dragged behind a jet plane," she chuckled.

Reid tried to think of a reply but came up short. "Oh."

"It was a joke. Have a seat." Pen gestured to the chair beside her.

Reid sat down. He placed the present on the table. "How is Amanda?" His eyes rested on the baby.

"She's fine. No permanent damage."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. Do you want to hold her?"

Reid swallowed nervously. "Penelope…"

Pen extended the bundle toward the young agent. "Go ahead. She won't break. I promise."

Taking the baby in his arms, Reid looked down at the face of the little girl he had helped deliver. "Hi, Amanda," he spoke softly. "How are you?" Amanda grunted a response. "I'm the guy who helped your daddy bring you into the world."

"Yes, you did." Pen wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't know how to pay you back."

"I did what anyone would have if they had been in my place."

"You saved her life."

Reid shook his head. "I just unwrapped the cord. Derek…"

"You coached me and helped push her out. She was stuck and the doctor said that with the cord around her neck, she could have suffocated. Derek couldn't do everything." Pen reached out and touched his hand. "You are our life saver."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I guess now I can cross 'simulated delivery' off my resume."

"I think I will leave out that part when I have to explain to Amanda how she came into the world."

Reid shifted the baby and brought her close to his face. Eye to eye, the both sized the other up as if determining their place in the scheme of things. As if she had her answer, Amanda smiled.

"She smiled at me," Reid said in awe.

"Because she knows you're good people. And she knows that you are her uncle."

Reid looked up sharply. "Pen…"

"Derek and I agreed about it and we want you to be Amanda's uncle. Not her godfather. We're like a family already and you are like a brother to me…albeit a brother who saw just a bit more of me than I would have liked." Pen blushed fiercely.

"You have brothers…" Reid contradicted.

"I _had_ brothers," Pen corrected sadly, a note of wistfulness in her voice. "I haven't talked to them since my parents died."

"I'm sorry," Reid replied. "I didn't know."

"It was…it was shortly after my parents died. We had a falling out over something so silly - looking back it is crazy how…" Pen blinked back sudden tears and continued, "…how one little thing can change your life for the worst."

"Or the better," Reid added quietly.

Pen nodded. "Or the better. I had been on my own for years…until I came to the BAU. I found the family I should have been born into. I found the reason to stop running. And when I married Derek, I knew that everything - bad and good - had happened for a reason. Through fate or luck, I have brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews - and now I have a husband and a daughter. The only thing I don't have is a little brother."

The silence filled the room.

"I know you feel left out and with all the babies being born, godparent seems to be thrown around. JJ made you Henry's godfather and I know that you hesitated in accepting that honour. I don't know if it's because you had to share it with me, or you just weren't sure what a 'godparent' does," Pen's voice quavered.

"Are you really sure about this?" Reid asked.

"Derek and I want to pay you back, and this is the best way we know how. If - God forbid - anything were to happen to either one of us, we know that our daughter's life will be safe in your hands. And that there is nothing you wouldn't do for her."

"I've never had a real family," Reid choked out on a whisper. "I used to dream about what it would mean to have a family who cared for me and loved me and didn't judge me."

"I know."

"Who would have thought I would find that with people who didn't share my blood?"

"Blood doesn't make a family," Pen said. "Love does. And we love you. That is why if I had it in my power, I would adopt you in a New York minute."

Reid gave her a tight, amused smile. "You _do_ have the power."

Pen's eyes snapped with mischief. "I do, don't I?"

Reid looked at the little girl he had helped bring into the world. It had been nothing he had planned. It was fate or luck that he was on the elevator that day. And now he was being given a rare gift of the one thing he had always craved: a family. A real family.

"Derek has even agreed that if you need an incentive to accept, you can teach Amanda 'Klingon' when she gets old enough," Pen added softly.

"Klingon?" Reid smiled. "How could I turn down an offer like that?" he cooed to Amanda. "I'll be happy to be your uncle."

Pen blinked back tears. "Thank you, Spencer."

Reid handed the baby back. "I think we need to go before they start without us." Leaning over, he kissed Pen's cheek. "Thank you."

A light knock on the door interrupted them. Derek stepped inside. "They are about ready to start. Are you ready?"

Pen smiled softly. "Yes we are."

Derek took the baby. "I see you told him."

"I did."

"And…?" Derek prompted.

"Amanda will be fluent in Klingon."

Derek nodded at his daughter. "Well, Amanda, you couldn't learn from a better person." Lifting his head, he looked at Reid and extended his hand. "Welcome to the family, Spencer. I'm putting my girls in your hands. Don't let me down."

Slowly the word dawned on Reid. A smile broke out across his face. He took Derek's hand and shook it.

"Thanks for having me. I won't let you down."

Standing in the silence Reid, Pen, and Derek basked in the moment of when words weren't necessary.

Not one to be left out, Amanda cooed her approval.


End file.
